Essence of Malcontent
by Aini NuFire
Summary: When downworlders start turning up dead, their bodies mysteriously mummified, Alec launches an investigation to find the culprit. But he just might end up the next victim.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The muse has decided it really enjoys writing for Shadowhunters. (If any of my followers haven't seen that show yet, I highly recommend it!)** **I'm setting this after season 2 but before 3, and** **I haven't included anything from spoilers, plus** **I'm not going too deeply into Jace's post-resurrection issues. This is just a fun little "episode," or whatever the equivalent of a case!fic is in this fandom.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Thanks to 29Pieces for beta reading (since I got her hooked *g*).**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alec moved through the streets of Brooklyn, having to weave around mundanes who couldn't see past his glamour to avoid bumping into him. With how everyone was absorbed in their cell phones these days, though, it was a wonder he even needed to bother with the invisibility. No one was observant enough to even mark the shadowhunter tattoos visible on his neck, nor probably his bow and quiver. But the glamour was standard procedure, even when he was just on his way home after a day of work at the Institute.

Funny how he'd started thinking of Magnus's loft as home, rather than where he'd grown up. But Alec had gradually started spending more nights there, and he just felt…comfortable. At home.

Except, Magnus currently wasn't there. Usually when he was out of town on business, Alec would just stay at the Institute, but people kept vying for a minute—or several—with him to discuss the various changes he'd been implementing as the new Head, and he just needed a break from it all. So he'd decided to call it a night and come home to the loft, even though the person who made it home wasn't there waiting for him.

Someone else was, however. Luke was standing outside Magnus's door, one hand leaning against it as though he'd been knocking. The Alpha straightened at Alec's arrival.

"Alec," he greeted.

"Luke. You looking for Magnus?"

"Yeah." Luke glanced back at the closed doors. "I was surprised to find the place locked."

"Magnus is in Hong Kong on warlock business."

Luke let out a sigh. "That explains why he didn't answer my call. When is he due back?"

"Not for a few days," Alec replied, pausing as he noted the tension in Luke's micro expressions. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Luke shook his head in apparent frustration. "A wolf from my pack turned up dead under mysterious circumstances. There were no wounds on the body, and it was rapidly aged, almost mummified. Has to be magic, maybe a demon."

Alec's mouth turned down at the information. He'd never heard of anything like that before. "If you're willing to transfer the body to the Institute, we can do an examination."

Luke pursed his lips. "I'm not sure how my pack will feel about that, but I'll make the arrangements."

Alec nodded. "Where was the body found?"

"Opposite side of the docks from the Jade Wolf. Close enough to home but far enough away no one would have heard or seen anything."

"I'll check the shadowhunter sensor logs for demonic activity in the area."

Luke gave him a small nod. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Of course," Alec responded. They were allies, after all. The relationships he wanted to build with the Downworld wasn't for show.

They walked down to the street together and then parted ways, Alec heading back to the Institute. So much for getting away from work for a bit.

* * *

Isabelle's heels clacked loudly through the Institute's corridors, passing the training room, then the kitchen. If her brothers couldn't be found in either of those places in the morning, then there was one other common place to check.

Sure enough, when she opened the door to Alec's office, she found him asleep on the couch. Isabelle walked over and nudged him gently. Alec jolted awake, and Izzy suppressed a fond sigh; considering their major victory over Valentine, her brother should not be so tense. But he always did carry so many burdens, the weightiest being the expectations he put upon himself.

"I thought you went back to the loft last night," she said, taking note that he hadn't changed clothes from yesterday.

Alec swung his legs over the edge of the cushions and sat up, rubbing his face. "I did, but then I ran into Luke. One of his wolves was killed and he thinks it might have been a demon. I was going over the sensor logs."

He stood up and went over to his desk where a tablet was laying, screen black. Alec picked it up and started swiping through the contents.

"And did you find anything?"

He shook his head. "Sensors didn't pick up anything."

"Maybe it's not a demon," Isabelle suggested.

"Maybe," Alec murmured, then set the tablet down with a sigh. "Or maybe the sensors aren't functioning properly. We haven't been able to find all those demons that came through the rift."

Izzy frowned, but quickly dismissed that possibility. "No. We should have gotten alarms if the sensors failed."

"Still, I might send a team out to check them anyway."

Isabelle supposed that couldn't hurt, just to be safe.

Alec's phone pinged, and he pulled it out to look at the screen. "Luke's bringing the body here," he relayed, then looked up with that small smile of his. "You up for an autopsy?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she replied with a smirk of her own.

Alec's mouth quirked. "We'll meet you in the lab."

Izzy nodded and headed down to the lab to get everything in order. She put a lab coat on over her tight leather outfit and wrapped her ponytail into a firm bun. She had just finished laying all her instruments out on a cart when Alec came in with Luke, followed by an attendant pushing a gurney laden with a body bag.

Isabelle walked over and reached to undo the zipper. She pulled back in shock at the condition of the body. Her dear brother hadn't mentioned _this_. The body was partially curled into a fetal position, completely desiccated skin stretched tautly over shriveled muscles. The face was unrecognizable, and the mouth was petrified open in what might have been a scream.

"By the Angel," she breathed.

"Exactly," Luke spoke up. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"How were you able to identify it was a wolf?" Alec asked.

Luke pointed to the victim's neck. "That chain, plus the clothes were what Kevin was last seen wearing. And his scent is all over the clothes. The body…that's harder to tell. Obviously, it wouldn't smell normal."

Izzy hummed as she leant in closer, using gloved hands to carefully pick at the hems of the clothes. "I don't see any ichor. If it is a demon, it might be a greater one. Something cunning enough not to leave a mess." She frowned. "I don't see any wounds."

"We didn't see any, either," Luke confirmed.

Isabelle straightened. "I'll have to run more tests, do a more thorough examination."

Luke slowly nodded. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't take too long, and that you'd take care with the body. My pack wants to give Kevin a proper burial."

Izzy nodded quickly in return. "Of course. I will be respectful."

Luke inclined his head in appreciation.

"I'll look through the research we have here," Alec put in. "See if there's any mention of a demon that does this kind of thing."

"Thanks," Luke said, and turned to leave.

Alec walked him out, and Isabelle focused her full attention to the mystery before her. It was a good thing she was one of the top forensic pathologists in the city, because this looked like it was going to be a challenge.

* * *

Alec sat at the conference table, stacks of tomes both ancient and more modern taking up the bulk of the table space. Clary and Jace sat across from him with their own piles of research to comb through. They'd been at it all day, but unfortunately had not made much progress. Not because there just wasn't anything on demonic mummification, but because they kept distracting each other—Clary was constantly glancing at Jace, Alec could feel Jace's tension through their parabatai bond, and Jace was just plain distracted. He'd skim one page before fidgeting, or his gaze would go distant for a few minutes before he'd snap his attention back to the task at hand.

Alec wished he knew what to do for his brother. He knew Jace and Clary were hiding something about what happened at Lake Lyn. Alec had felt Jace die, and to find that he hadn't…obviously, Alec had never been more relieved. But there was still something under the surface and festering. Whatever had happened out there, it had been traumatic, for both of them. And they would open up when they were ready. Until then, Alec just had to weather Jace's volatility.

Speaking of which…Jace suddenly slammed the book he was reading closed.

"This is ridiculous. We're not gonna find anything."

"There's still a lot to go through," Clary pointed out patiently.

"Our time would be better spent out patrolling," he argued.

"Without knowing what we're up against, we can't be prepared," Alec countered.

Jace held up his hands in a gesture of, "Seraph blade. Demon's heart. I'm prepared."

He pushed away from the table abruptly. "I'm going out to patrol."

"Jace…" Clary started, but he was already marching away.

Alec's heart followed after his brother, and it killed him that Jace was keeping Alec out of whatever was bothering him. But what could he do? Jace would find him when he was ready.

"You should go too," he suggested to Clary.

She cast an apologetic look at the stacks of books, but hurried after Jace.

Alec suppressed a sigh as he roved his gaze over the research, but he nevertheless went back to it. Until his phone chimed and he pulled it out to find a message from Magnus: " _Miss you,_ " with a kissy-heart face emoji.

Alec couldn't help but smile, and he immediately typed out a response. " _Miss you too. How's the meeting going?_ "

" _Some warlocks can be such drama queens._ "

There was a split second before another message popped up.

" _Yours truly excluded, of course._ "

" _Of course,_ " Alec replied with a smirk his boyfriend obviously couldn't see.

" _How are things there?_ "

Alec grimaced, hoping the news wouldn't distress Magnus too much.

" _I'm investigating what looks like a demon killing of a werewolf—mummification._ "

There was a longer beat before Magnus's next text came through. " _That's…interesting._ "

Alec's thumbs flew over the screen. " _Yeah. Working with Luke. I'll tell you about it when you get back._ "

" _Alright. Take care._ "

Alec automatically typed out " _Love you_ ", and only paused briefly before hitting send. It was no different—or less meaningful—than saying it out loud. Magnus's response was instantaneous.

" _Love you too._ "

Smiling to himself, Alec let the screen go dark on its own before he put his phone away and went back to his research.

Sometime later, Izzy's telltale heels clacked across the floor.

"Where did your research cohort go?"

Alec leaned back in his chair. "Jace was getting antsy and went to patrol. Clary went with him."

Izzy slid into a chair across from him. "I finished the autopsy. Didn't find much. There was significant bone loss, which one would expect to find from the natural aging process."

Alec quirked a brow. "Are you saying this wolf underwent rapid aging?"

"I have no idea. But there were no traces of demonic residue anywhere on the body. I'm sorry, I got nothing to go on."

"It's okay," Alec said, and pushed a book toward her. "We still have plenty of these to go through."

Isabelle scrunched her nose up at the volume of texts, but settled in to help. It was gonna be another long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary had to quicken her pace to keep up with Jace's power stride as he stormed through the darkened streets of New York. He'd barely stopped since they'd left the Institute near sunset, and if Clary had expected him to work out some of his tension, she was still waiting.

"Jace—"

He abruptly stepped onto the street and crossed through traffic, weaving effortlessly around the cars that would otherwise hit him. Clary darted after him.

"Jace, will you just stop for a second?" She grabbed his arm on the sidewalk to halt his momentum. He shrugged away from her, eyes hard.

"There's a demon out here that we need to find and kill."

Clary spread her arms helplessly. "There's always a demon. That's not what's really bothering you."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Jace." She canted her head at him pointedly. "Please, talk to me. Ever since the angel—"

"Since I died," he cut in. "That's what happened, Clary. I died."

She stepped closer to him, tentatively reaching out to clasp his forearm. "But the angel brought you back. Jace, I know you're worried because the dead should stay dead, but do you really think the _angel_ would have brought you back wrong? I don't."

He continued to shake his head. "You can't know that."

Clary squeezed his arm. "Hey, look at me." She waited for him to reluctantly meet her eyes. "I can know that. I am right here with you and you are still the same Jace I fell in love with. And Alec would know if something was different. But there's not. Just…" She trailed off as her voice thickened. "I've lost too many people, and getting you back is one miracle I'm not going to regret."

Jace averted his gaze, still looking uncertain, but before Clary could keep pushing, a scream rent the night. Jace bolted into action, taking off toward the sounds with Clary on his heels. The screams weren't coming from nearby; only their enhanced hearing runes allowed them to notice it.

They barreled down side streets, homing in on the agonized cries. Until the screams cut off.

Clary's heart hammered faster with dread as she followed Jace's lead, and they careened into an alley where they pulled up short at the sight of a man kneeling next to a mummified body. Both nephilim whipped out their seraph blades, the adamas flaring blue in the darkness as the runes activated.

The culprit leaped to his feet and threw his hands up. He was dressed in ripped jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt under a black leather jacket. "This isn't what it looks like," he said, gesturing to the corpse.

Clary raised her blade a fraction. "Oh really? It looks like you standing over a body." She eyed him up and down warily. He certainly didn't look like a demon, but Clary knew from experience that greater ones could take human form.

He kept his palms raised non threateningly. "Okay, okay, but I can explain. I heard screams and came to see what was happening. I found her like this, I swear."

Clary exchanged a look with Jace, but neither of them changed their aggressive stances.

"And you just decided to run toward a scene of someone getting murdered?" Jace said skeptically.

The guy lowered his hands an inch. "Isn't that what you did?"

Jace narrowed his eyes, but Clary was growing more uncertain.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

He seemed to take that as permission to put his arms down. "Nathaniel. I'm a warlock. Honestly, I just wanted to help."

Clary lowered her weapon, though Jace didn't.

"Did you see the demon that did this?" she asked.

Nathaniel blinked at her, then flicked a look at the body. "Demon?"

Jace's gaze sharpened. "Are you saying that's not what did this?"

"Well…" Nathaniel shifted nervously. "I saw what looked like a man. But he may have had…" His throat bobbed. "A warlock mark."

Clary's jaw slackened. A warlock did this? She looked at the body. Was this another wolf from Luke's pack? Were they being targeted? She pulled out her phone to call him.

While she was dialing, Jace pulled out his stele and activated one of his runes, then took a look around the alley.

"Luke," Clary said once the line picked up. "There's been another killing." She gave him their location, and then disconnected so he could check to make sure everyone from his pack was accounted for.

"There aren't any demon heat signatures," Jace announced after his initial survey. "Call Alec."

Clary was already pulling up his contact. He answered immediately and she filled him in on what they'd found, then hung up when he said he'd be right there. Then the three of them stood around tensely waiting.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Alec and Izzy to arrive, and Luke was right behind them.

"You don't think this is a demon?" Alec asked without preamble.

Jace cocked his head toward Nathaniel. "This guy said he saw a warlock do it."

Nathaniel raised an index finger in protest. "Ah, I saw a man bending over the body, and I only got a glimpse of scaly hands before he ran off. I did not see him actually do the murder."

Alec's brow was furrowed as he took in the scene. "He didn't portal out?"

Nathaniel shook his head. "No. And I didn't think to give chase…I thought I might have been able to help the victim. Obviously, I was wrong."

Clary looked at Luke. "Is it someone from your pack?"

"Maia's doing a headcount right now," he replied, studying the body. After a moment, he shook his head. "I don't recognize the scent on the clothes."

Izzy crouched down next to the victim. "Well, I can tell you right now that it's not a werewolf. Those are vampire teeth."

Everyone took a step closer and leaned over to get a look at the mouth. Sure enough, there were tiny fangs protruding from the shriveled flesh.

"Why would a warlock want to kill other downworlders?" Jace asked Nathaniel, not without a trace of accusation.

The warlock shrugged defensively in return. "I have no idea." He paused. "But I'd like to help."

"That won't be necessary," Alec cut in. Clary could have rolled her eyes at his customary resistance to new people. Not that it hadn't been founded sometimes.

Alec lifted his gaze to Nathaniel. "But I'd appreciate it if you'd come back to the Institute with us to give a statement. Any details you can remember could be of help."

Nathaniel let out a derisive snort. "No offense, but I don't want this crime hung on me just because I'm the first warlock you came across in the vicinity."

"I'm not interested in pinning murders on anyone," Alec countered. "I'm interested in stopping a killer."

"Alec is the Head of the New York Institute," Luke interjected. "Because of him, shadowhunters and downworlders have been able to work together as allies and friends. He can be trusted."

Alec flicked the tiniest look of gratitude at him, and Clary smiled too.

Nathaniel shifted his weight before ducking his head. "Fine," he grudgingly acquiesced.

Alec turned to Izzy. "Take the body back to the Institute and do an autopsy. Maybe there's something to be found on this body if the killer was interrupted."

Isabelle nodded. "I should also call Raphael and let him know the victim was a vampire. He might be able to ID them."

Alec nodded.

"I'll get the pack to come and try picking up a scent from the scene," Luke added.

"And I'm going back on patrol," Jace spoke up.

Clary shot him an exasperated look, but he was already heading off into the night. Alec caught her eye and subtly nodded for her to follow.

Holding back a sigh, Clary hurried after Jace, feeling less like she was protecting the Downworld from a murderer and more like she was trying to protect Jace—from himself.

* * *

Luke stood in the alley where the vampire's body had been found, debating whether or not to transform into his wolf side. He'd been up and down this stretch and hadn't been able to pick up any scents other than those of the shadowhunters and warlock witness. And the unmistakable tang of magic. But even that didn't leave a trail for him to follow, and he was getting frustrated. He didn't like someone coming after his people.

Soft footfalls padded across the pavement as Maia joined him.

"All I'm able to get is angel blood and that warlock," she reported. "Is it possible that magic can conceal someone's scent from us?"

Luke's jaw was stiff as he pondered the mystery. "I'm not sure."

He'd prefer to ask Magnus, if the High Warlock had been available. But even so, Luke's gut was telling him that wasn't the case here. Something just didn't feel right. And when something didn't feel right, he followed his detective's instincts.

Roving his gaze around the street and surrounding buildings, Luke straightened when he spotted a bank ATM directly across the street from the alleyway. There was definitely something to be said for Shadow World resources, but sometimes it was best to take a more mundane approach.

"I'll come back in the morning and take a look at the bank's security footage," he told Maia.

She gave him a confused look. "Wouldn't a warlock killing downworlders be glamoured?"

"Maybe," Luke conceded. "But then again, they might be cocky and not think they need to bother."

Maia looked doubtful, but shrugged.

It wasn't like the wolves had anything solid to go on.

* * *

Alec and Isabelle held themselves a respectful distance away as Raphael stood next to the autopsy slab where the second victim was laid out.

"Her name was Lilah," the vampire leader said gravely.

"I'm sorry, Raphael," Izzy spoke up.

A muscle in the vampire's stoic jaw ticked as he looked their way. "What did this?"

"We're not sure," Alec replied. "Possibly a warlock."

"Why would a warlock kill a vampire?"

"We don't know," Isabelle said. "But this is the second victim that we know of. The first was a werewolf."

"What does Magnus think?" Raphael asked.

"Unfortunately, he's out of the country on important business," Alec said. "All we have to go on is another warlock's witness statement."

Raphael fell silent and returned his gaze to Lilah. "She was going out on a date, but she didn't tell anyone whom with. Not another vampire from the clan, that much I know."

Isabelle took a step forward and reached out a tentative hand to his elbow. "We'll find who did this."

Raphael's expression was guarded, but he gave a small nod at her promise. "If this was done by a warlock, then it might take another one to hunt him down."

Alec's mouth pressed into a thin line. He didn't want to have to put Magnus in that position…even though it was the High Warlock's responsibility to manage his own people.

"That Nathaniel guy did offer to help," Isabelle mentioned cautiously.

Alec's frown deepened. He didn't know Nathaniel, and therefore couldn't determine whether the warlock was trustworthy or not. But he also didn't want to interrupt Magnus's business, which was just as important to warlock affairs as catching this murderer was.

"Fine," he finally said. Nathaniel could help for now. At least until Magnus returned in a few days. Hopefully, though, they would catch the killer before then, and before more downworlders died.

Alec left Isabelle and Raphael in the lab and made his way to the chamber where the Downworld Cabinet meetings were held, which was where he'd had Nathaniel escorted to give his statement. Alec considered it 'neutral' ground within the Institute, but the detained warlock might not, especially since a guard had been left just outside the door.

Nathaniel was sitting at the large table, posture slightly slouched but still radiating tension.

Alec entered and came to stand on the opposite side of the table. "You said you were willing to help us stop this killer," he began. "Do you know of a way to track down or identify them?"

Nathaniel eyed him guardedly. "There might be a way to track them," he finally said. "I've heard of a spell that can do that, even without a clear identifier." He sighed. "But I don't have the books for that."

Alec chewed on his options. Magnus had lots of spell books. But allowing another warlock access to them…

"Give me a minute," he said, and turned away while he pulled out his phone and typed up a text message.

" _I have a warlock named Nathaniel offering to help us with a tracking spell. But we might need to consult your books. Is that okay?_ "

Alec sent the message and then waited tensely as the minutes ticked by. He really did hate bothering Magnus like this.

His phone finally chimed with a return message. " _I don't believe I know him, but you're welcome to use the loft. Just don't let anyone near the books in the study._ "

" _Will do. Thanks._ "

Alec turned back to Nathaniel, who was watching him carefully. "I have a place with some spell books we can look at."

The warlock lifted an eyebrow. "The home of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

Alec wasn't surprised he had guessed that; their relationship certainly wasn't a secret. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. I'd heard the rumors. I'm just…surprised." He stood up. "Let's get to it."

Alec gestured for Nathaniel to head on out, and while he still had his phone in hand, sent a text to Luke asking how the search was going.

" _Nowhere,_ " was the reply. " _But I have a lead I can follow up on in the morning._ "

" _Ok. Nathaniel and I will be at Magnus's looking for a tracking spell. Keep me updated._ "

" _You too._ "

Nathaniel stopped, and Alec almost bumped into him. "Everything okay?"

Alec stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Fine. Let's go." He took the lead, dismissing the escort with a nod as he led the way out of the Institute. Once outside the doors, and therefore the wards, he turned to Nathaniel. "Can you portal us there, or have you never been to Magnus's home?"

"I've never visited, but I know the street," the warlock replied, and with a snap of his fingers, a shimmering door opened up in space.

Alec stepped through first, thinking of home, and came out in the hallway outside the loft. Nathaniel came through behind him.

Alec pulled out his key and unlocked the door, feeling weird about inviting a stranger into the loft when Magnus wasn't there. But Magnus did see clients in his office, so it wasn't like it was unusual.

Alec immediately headed for the bookshelf where he knew the tomes on tracking spells were located. Nathaniel veered over toward another bookcase.

"Magnus has an impressive collection," he commented.

"Stay on task," Alec responded, pulling some volumes off the shelf and bringing them over to a glass coffee table.

"Right, sorry."

Nathaniel followed, and Alec handed him a book to start looking through, then opened one himself. But as he flipped through the pages, skimming for anything that sounded like they could use, nothing was jumping out. And some of the books were in demonic dialects that Alec couldn't read.

Nathaniel set down the book he'd been looking through. "Perhaps we should also look through these books for a spell that could cause what we saw with the victims."

Alec glanced up in surprise. "Why?"

"To track the magic use."

Alec frowned. That would required looking at darker magic. "That's not an avenue we need to explore until we've exhausted this one. And there's more books there." He nodded sharply to the stack on the table.

Nathaniel's cheek twitched, but then he shrugged. "Right." He picked up the next volume.

Alec eyed him for another moment before returning to his own research. But he was starting to wonder if it had been a bad idea bringing Nathaniel here. He could imagine the treasure trove Magnus's collection presented to other warlocks. They needed to find the spell they were looking for and get out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as the bank opened the following morning, Luke was the first through the doors, brandishing his badge at the single teller and asking for the manager. He was directed to an office in the back corner where a woman in a crisp business suit was sitting behind a computer. She looked up at his entrance.

"Good morning, ma'am. I'm Detective Garroway." Luke produced his badge again and gave her a disarming smile. "There was an incident reported in the area last night and I'm trying to verify some things. Do you mind if I look at your ATM camera footage from then? Just the one pointed at the street."

She frowned. "Oh. Um, sure."

Luke smiled warmly, relieved she hadn't asked if he had a warrant. There was no way he'd be able to get one for a case that didn't exist, nor did he have probable cause when the bank wasn't the victim in this situation.

The bank manager stood up and led him to a back room with a computer monitor queued up to the camera feeds.

"Everything's digital and saved to a cloud, but I can pull up last night from here," she said, turning on a second monitor and typing in a password. She then pulled up the requested footage.

"Thanks," Luke said. "I won't keep you from your busy schedule."

She shifted her weight as though uncertain, but eventually nodded. "Okay. Let me know if you need anything else."

Luke inclined his head in appreciation, and then sat down in front of the computer once she left. He backed up the footage of the street several hours, through the part where his own SUV had pulled up at the mouth of the alley in response to Clary's phone call. The shadowhunters, of course, didn't show up at all.

Luke rewound the counter more until he spotted a couple speed walking backwards out of the alley. He hit play, slowing it all down. The woman had to be the vampire, as evidenced by the dress she was wearing that had been on the mummified remains. She was laughing and smiling to the guy walking next to her. He had an arm draped across her shoulders.

Luke stiffened as the face turned just enough to be captured. That lying bastard…

He frantically pulled out his phone and called Alec. The line rang five times before going to voicemail. Luke cursed as he hung up. He pivoted sharply and stormed his way through the bank toward the doors, his wolf side growling from deep down. Only years of practice and control kept his eyes from turning a preternatural shade that reflected the beast within.

Because the Alpha did not like his people—or his friends—being in danger…

* * *

Alec closed his latest book and reached up to rub his forehead. They'd been looking through spell books all night with nothing to show for it. He'd checked in with Jace and Clary several times, but they hadn't had any luck patrolling, either. His phone's battery had run so low that he had to plug it in by the balcony doors.

"No luck?" Nathaniel asked.

Alec had to resist the urge to shift in discomfort at how close the warlock was standing. His respect for personal space had been gradually decreasing over the past few hours, leaning over to snag a book instead of asking for it or simply reaching for one from another pile.

"No," Alec replied tersely. "You?"

"Afraid not."

Alec's jaw tightened. He didn't know why, but he was starting to doubt Nathaniel's usefulness or resolve here. Sure, he'd been going through the spell books, too, but for the ones written in demonic languages, his focus seemed…less. Or false.

But since Alec had no idea why that might be the case, he'd ignored it in favor of his own concentrated research.

Except, they were running out of books. And while Nathaniel's earlier suggestion of searching for the spell that mummified the victims had some merit, Alec had no intention of letting anyone see that section of Magnus's collections without the High Warlock's monitoring presence.

Nathaniel was still standing annoyingly close, when the warlock suddenly leaned in and brushed his lips across Alec's.

Alec jerked away, eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," he sputtered. "I thought…"

"I'm with Magnus," Alec said forcefully.

"Right, of course," Nathaniel replied, looking flustered. "I'm sorry."

Alec put another foot of distance between them. "Maybe you should go."

"But we haven't found what we're looking for."

"We've almost exhausted the books," Alec said, using his Head of the Institute tone. "I'll finish up. Thank you for your assistance. It's been very helpful."

Nathaniel didn't say anything or move. After a prolonged moment of awkward staring, something in his eyes shifted.

"No."

Alec instinctively tensed. "Excuse me?"

"I don't take orders from shadowhunters."

Nathaniel raised a hand suddenly swirling with green magic, and Alec pivoted with a roundhouse kick to knock the warlock down before he could cast a spell. Nathaniel hit the floor, and Alec drew his seraph blade. He deflected the first ball of magic shot at him, but the move left his side open for just a second, enough time for Nathaniel to cast another spell that slammed Alec back against the wall. Cords of green magic suddenly lashed around his arms and torso, holding him in place.

Alec struggled against the crackling bonds, but they didn't give. He couldn't even get his blade up. "It's you, isn't it?" he gritted out as Nathaniel picked himself up off the floor. "You killed the vampire and werewolf."

Nathaniel wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Yeah, it was me."

Alec clenched his fist tighter, focusing all his energy on moving his blade. "Why? They were fellow downworlders."

Nathaniel stalked toward him, pausing to kick the seraph blade from his hand. The adamas receded into its hilt as it clattered on the floor. Alec flinched as the magic sizzled around him, almost constricting his breathing.

"It's every downworlder for himself out there," Nathaniel replied. "There's a war coming, and I need to be ready."

Alec's brows furrowed. "Valentine's dead; there is no more war coming."

Nathaniel sneered. "There's always war brewing. Valentine may be gone, but there are those who feel sympathetic to his cause, his ideals. And with half the Downworld allying themselves with you shadowhunters, well, I can't trust my own people these days."

"Is that why you murdered them? Because Luke and Raphael are allies with us?"

"No. I needed their strengths and abilities to make myself more powerful." Nathaniel paused, and his eyes started to glow an olive shade of green. "I hadn't thought of stealing a nephilim's strength before, but when you guys almost caught me, it seemed something worth considering, biding my time for."

Alec's cheeks puffed as he strained harder, to no avail.

Nathaniel's lips split into a macabre grin of anticipation, and he started to lean in. Alec was momentarily caught off guard when the warlock kissed him. There was so much _wrong_ with that, and Alec wanted to wrench away from the invasion. Then in the next instant, he felt a shock rip through him like lightning, shooting his eyes wide and seizing his muscles. Alec could feel his energy start to siphon out of him like liquid fire coursing through his body. He couldn't break away, couldn't fight. Every nerve ending was on fire and Alec wanted to scream, but his breaths were paralyzed as well.

Several loud pops suddenly shattered the air. Nathaniel abruptly jerked away, and the magic cords dissipated. Alec slid down the wall to the floor as stars exploded across his vision.

* * *

Luke stood in the doorway of Magnus's apartment, gun still smoking where he had it held up and aimed at Nathaniel. The warlock lay on the floor, having been shot five times center mass. Blood was already pooling on the carpet.

Luke lowered his weapon, but then Nathaniel let out a groan, and started struggling to sit up. Luke could only gape in astonishment as the warlock's eyes flashed sickly green and what sounded like a growl ripped from his throat.

Then Nathaniel was pushing himself up and sprinting for the glass doors to the balcony. Luke whipped his gun up again, but didn't get a shot off before the warlock had crashed right through the glass and launched himself from the balcony. Luke darted for the ledge and looked over in time to see Nathaniel hit the ground—and keep going. He was fairly certain that wasn't in a warlock's typical bag of tricks.

But Nathaniel was too far away to fire off more rounds, and Luke wasn't prepared to chase after him. Instead, he spun back around and rushed to Alec, who was convulsing on the floor. There were gray veins running through his face and chapped lips, and an ashen tinge to his color.

"Alec." Luke grabbed the nephilim's shoulders, trying to brace him, but Alec was unresponsive, eyes frozen open and chest hitching with spasmed breaths.

Luke pulled his phone out and called Magnus. The line rang five times before going to voicemail. Luke muttered darkly as he switched to a text thread and typed out a harried message to "get home NOW."

He then called Clary, holding his phone with one hand while the other gripped Alec's shoulder.

"Luke," Clary answered after the fourth ring, sounding upset. "I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. Something's wrong with Alec."

That answered his question of whether she was with Jace.

"I know, I'm with him at Magnus's," Luke replied. "Nathaniel attacked him."

" _What_? We're on our way."

Not five seconds later, a portal opened up in the middle of Magnus's living room, except it was the High Warlock himself who came rushing through. Magnus's eyes widened at the sight of Alec, and he quickly dropped down next to him.

"What happened?"

"Another warlock attacked him," Luke explained. He wasn't quite sure how to describe exactly what Nathaniel had been doing; he just knew the moment he'd barged through the front door that it had been unwanted and destructive.

Two seconds after that, another portal whooshed into existence and Clary and Jace barreled through.

"What happened?" Jace demanded in echo of Magnus a moment ago, trying to get close. "Is he okay?"

Magnus finally wrenched his gaze away from Alec and directed it at Luke. "Help me get him into the bedroom."

Luke gave a sharp nod, and reached down to lift the shadowhunter, with help from Magnus's magic to manage Alec's weight. Together, they carried him into the back bedroom and laid him on the ornate bed.

Magnus waved his hands, sparking blue fire in his palms, and moved them over Alec's now still form. "This is some kind of magical attack."

"Nathaniel's the one who killed Kevin and the vampire," Luke informed them. "I found security footage of him leading the last victim into that alley. I can only guess whatever spell he used on them, he was trying to do the same here." Luke hesitated. "He was, uh, kissing Alec."

"I'm sorry?" Jace snapped.

"Not like that. It looked like he was sucking the life out of him. I shot him several times, but he got back up and jumped off the balcony. Landed on his feet, too. Which is something I've seen a vampire do, but not a warlock."

Magnus looked up sharply, a haunted expression flitting through his eyes before he returned them to Alec. "Sounds like he was stealing life essences."

"Life essences?" Clary repeated. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning he would take in all the strengths and abilities of his victims," Magnus explained. "Such as speed, strength, and invulnerability to lead bullets."

She sucked in a sharp breath. "And Alec?"

Magnus continued to wield his healing magic over the shadowhunter. "His system is in shock, but Nathaniel wasn't able to drain him enough to cause irreparable damage."

"You know this Nathaniel?" Jace asked Magnus sharply.

"No." His tone darkened. "But I will find him. Later, though. Right now I need you to be quiet and let me work."

Luke caught Clary's gaze and indicated they should step outside. She nodded, and took Jace's elbow, trying to nudge him into leaving. Jace resisted for a second before following. Luke closed the door halfway behind them.

"I'll call Isabelle," Clary said, and moved away to deliver the news.

Jace ran a hand through his hair, pacing the room. He stopped when he spotted the blood on the carpet. Luke watched a myriad of emotions cross the young man's face, watched the muscles in his jaw and cheek twitch. He looked on the verge of breaking down.

"Jace," Luke said quietly.

"I should have been here," he snapped. "I shouldn't have stayed out on patrol. It was a useless search when I could have been here helping Alec research that tracking spell."

"You had no idea Nathaniel was the real killer. None of us did."

Jace shook his head in mounting agitation and began to pace again. "No, I should have known. It was too suspicious him being at the crime scene."

"We followed protocol," Luke said evenly. "All of us did."

"And Alec almost died!"

"But he didn't. Alec is still alive. And we will find Nathaniel."

Jace's jaw visibly tightened, but he at least stopped his fretful movements in favor of sinking onto the couch.

They would find Nathaniel, but for now, they had to wait and see if Alec would be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jace sat on Magnus's couch, absently rubbing his parabatai rune. When it had flared up in agony earlier, it had felt like Alec was dying. The pain and sensation of the bond withering up had crippled Jace. He barely remembered Clary yelling at him in panic. And when the agony had finally ceased, it still felt like a live wire inside him, a crystal thread that could shatter under any further strain.

Jace never wanted to feel something like that again.

He dropped his head into his other hand. That was probably what Alec had felt when Jace died.

He clenched his fingers in his hair, feeling shaky again just thinking about it. The way pain had speared through his chest when he'd been stabbed. How his breaths had painfully hitched with failing lungs. Clary's face. And the darkness…

Jace gave himself a sharp shake. He couldn't let this get the best of him. He _wouldn't_ let it. He'd spent all this time trying to outrun his issues and hadn't been there for his brother when Alec needed him. And even though Jace wanted nothing more than to go and hunt down this Nathaniel, he wasn't going to leave until he knew Alec was all right.

"I grabbed a security image of Nathaniel from when he was at the Institute," Isabelle said, "and it's been distributed to every shadowhunter who are now out looking for him."

"My pack is also out looking," Luke put in.

"Is everyone in pairs?" Clary asked. "This guy is too dangerous to take on alone."

Luke merely nodded; the New York pack knew how to handle themselves.

Jace's attention was drawn to the bedroom door as Magnus finally stepped out, and Jace immediately surged to his feet.

Magnus held up a hand. "He's stable." His expression was drawn and he sounded exhausted, but Jace knew Magnus wouldn't lie, not about Alec.

"I think it would be a good idea for one of you to activate his healing and nourishment runes," Magnus added. "Help his body recover the physical strength that was also siphoned off."

"I'll do it," Isabelle volunteered, already pulling out her stele as she headed for the bedroom.

Magnus looked around at the rest of them. "I've only gotten snippets of what's been going on, but from what I've pieced together, there's a warlock named Nathaniel killing downworlders by magically stealing their life essences, and for some bizarre reason, he offered to help the Institute search for the culprit?"

"It was a smart move," Luke said. "Best way to avoid being a suspect? Investigate the crimes yourself."

Jace's hands clenched involuntarily. "Well, he blew his cover when he attacked Alec," he said angrily.

Magnus's brow was furrowed with worry. "Yes, I can't fathom what he hopes to achieve by doing so."

"He might try to make a run for it," Luke replied.

"So how do we find him before he does?" Clary asked. "I tried to use a tracking rune on the blood, but it's like it keeps changing and I can't get a lock."

Magnus reached a hand up to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Probably because it is. He's mutating himself."

"Then how are we supposed to find him?" Jace nearly growled.

"I might be able to cast a spell tracking the essence signatures he stole from the werewolf, vampire, and Alec's angelic life force. That combination will certainly leave a unique marker."

"Alright, then let's get on with it," he said impatiently.

"Maybe you should stay here with Alec," Luke suggested.

Jace spun toward him. "I am not letting that bastard get away."

"Jace," Clary stepped in. "We can find Nathaniel. Someone should stay with Alec until he wakes up."

"Would you stop treating me like I'm made of glass!" he shouted at her, and instantly regretted the way she flinched.

There was a pregnant moment of silence before Luke spoke again.

"Try a coiled rattlesnake. You're about to snap, Jace. And that's gonna get people hurt."

Jace looked away. They were right; he knew they were right. But his blood was boiling and he needed an outlet. Izzy could stay with Alec.

Magnus cleared his throat softly. "Jace, on the small chance Nathaniel tries to come back and finish what he started, I think it'd be a good idea if you remained here with Alec."

Jace wanted to argue, he did. But when it came to Alec's safety, he couldn't. That would always be one of his topmost priorities.

He gave a clipped nod in concession. Weren't they here because Jace had gone off his own in the first place? So he would stay and take care of his brother like he was supposed to.

* * *

Magnus stood at the casting table where all the ingredients were laid out, including bodily samples Isabelle and Lucian had retrieved from the first two victims, and then a strand of Alec's hair. He placed them all in a bowl and uttered an incantation to set them alight. There was a small pop and tendril of smoke, but that was it so far.

Magnus didn't know who this Nathaniel was, but the warlock had made a big mistake murdering downworlders in Magnus's territory. He'd also broken the Accords, but the fact that it'd been _Alec_ bubbled Magnus's ire over into barely contained fury. Either this Nathaniel was that brazen, or he had no clue who Magnus Bane was. Because anyone who knew of him—or had half a brain—knew not to cross him.

The contents of the bowl started to fizzle, and Magnus jerked ramrod straight as the air wobbled. He closed his eyes, homing in on the tenuous link that had been established and following it to a location.

After several moments, he opened his eyes. "I found him."

Clary, Isabelle, and Lucian all wore fierce looks as they waited for Magnus to open up a portal. He'd used a lot of magic to bring Alec back from the brink of systemic shock, but he had enough left in him for this. Waving his hands, he threw a portal at the wall, destination the street outside where he'd sensed Nathaniel was currently. There was no telling how much longer he'd be there.

The four of them marched through, landing outside a rundown apartment complex. Magnus lifted a hand still fizzling with magic from the tracking spell, and then gestured for the others to follow. He cast a glamour over them, though there were few mundanes about, even at this late morning hour.

Magnus followed the pulsing trail of life essences, cringing the closer he got to their source; he could feel them resonating with silent screams from how they'd been so viciously torn from their bodies. The tenor of trembling angelic energy alone was enough to send red sparking from Magnus's fingertips.

He stopped outside a door to one unit, indicating with a nod that this was the place. Clary drew her seraph blade, Isabelle her whip, and Lucian had his gun in hand. Even with his stolen abilities, Nathaniel shouldn't be much of a match for them.

Not that he'd be a match for Magnus, period.

Magnus let the fire erupt in his hand, and shot it at the door, exploding it inward. The four of them swept inside and fanned out, slowing when they spotted Nathaniel sitting in a small kitchen, shirt off and chest riddled with holes. He had one hand poised over one of the wounds and looked to be magically trying to extract the bullets Lucian had shot him with.

Nathaniel's eyes blew wide in shock, and he jumped to his feet, but Magnus fired off red coils of plasma that swiftly subdued him before he could attack. Now the man's eyes were bulging as the crackling bonds cinched tight around him.

Magnus eyed him up and down carefully. Warlocks were immortal and did not show their age, but there was a decidedly _young_ impression about this one. Between the clothes choices that he might have bonded over with Simon, his oh-so-humble abode, and his lack of portal usage, Magnus had a growing suspicion about this warlock.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Why does that matter?" Nathaniel spat.

"Humor me."

The other warlock gritted his teeth for a long moment, perhaps trying to muster enough magic to break free, but when it was clear that wasn't going to happen, he finally let out a strained cough. "Thirty-five."

Magnus's frown deepened. "Thirty-five years?" So he _was_ young. Very young. "Is that why you've been stealing the abilities of other downworlders? You haven't mastered your magic yet?"

"Wait," Clary interjected. "Is that what this has been about?"

Nathaniel sneered at her. "Guess my demonic gene is on the weaker side. But I'm not going to stay weak."

"You've broken the Accords," Magnus interrupted.

"I don't answer to the likes of shadowhunters."

"And the laws of my city," Magnus spoke over him. Part of him might have wanted to find pity on one so young and misguided, but another part of him recognized the vitriolic hate so prevalent in this young man's heart that nothing would uproot.

Nathaniel was quiet for a moment, and then the corner of his mouth started to curve upward. "Maybe it's time for a regime change."

He uttered a short incantation under his breath, but it was enough to trigger an explosion of light and power from the side where a trap had been set, that shattered Magnus's own concentration and magic. He felt the whoosh of air and ice as Nathaniel cast a freezing spell on the four of them, binding them in place. Magnus mentally cursed; how could he have let his guard down?

Nathaniel stalked toward him. With a snap of his fingers, green coils swirled up and around Magnus, and then the freezing spell was lifted, but he was still bound.

"If I take your magic," Nathaniel said, "that would make me the most powerful warlock in North America. And in several other parts of the world, I'm sure."

Magnus stiffened. Oh, this was not going in a good direction…

Nathaniel closed the distance between them, and reached up to stroke Magnus's cheek. Magnus could only blink in befuddlement before realization struck with icy fangs and Nathaniel leaned in to kiss him. Magic sparked at the contact like literal fireworks, but not the good kind, not the kind Magnus felt when Alec kissed him. The flutter in his stomach wasn't from butterflies, but from his muscles seizing; the breathlessness wasn't from excited ardor, but from a foreign mouth pressed violently against his…and all Magnus could think in that moment was this was what the bastard had done to Alec.

Magnus felt his magic slithering through his veins toward Nathaniel, unable to break away. And he thought with savage umbrage,

 _"You want my magic. Here."_

Magnus let everything he had blaze forth with such explosive force that Nathaniel was thrown backward across the room. The magic cords around Magnus broke, as had the levee. His arms up to his elbows were wreathed in red plasma as he launched fireball after fireball at the wretch cowering against the wall. Nathaniel screamed under the assault and tried to throw a sphere of magic back, but he couldn't stand up under the barrage of one very pissed off High Warlock.

Finally, Magnus threw one last energy orb that splashed around Nathaniel, restraining him in a swirling mass. He then turned to the others and undid the spell that had frozen them. Magnus was definitely beginning to feel the exhaustion now, and he swayed slightly. He could feel the wary looks his friends were giving him, but chose to ignore it.

Clary eventually broke the silence. "Should we take him back to the Institute to hand over to the Clave?"

Magnus narrowed his gaze on Nathaniel. "The majority of his crimes were against downworlders, and it is my prerogative to punish my own people." He turned to Lucian. "One of your pack was his victim. I would ask Raphael for his input, but he can't be with us since the sun is up. So what would be your choice to see done to him?"

Luke considered it for a moment. "Eternal imprisonment in the City of Bones is punishment enough for any living thing."

Magnus looked at Nathaniel somewhat sadly. If only he might have met the young warlock sooner, mentored him before he became this.

But Magnus knew from his long life that he couldn't save everyone.

Taking a deep breath, he whipped up a portal to the cell block at the Institute and thrust Nathaniel through. Given the entire shadowhunter community was on the lookout for him, Magnus was betting they'd know what to do with him when he suddenly arrived.

Magnus's shoulders slumped from exhaustion, and he turned to Clary with a beseeching look. "Would you mind portaling us home, Biscuit? I'm afraid I may have overextended myself."

Clary gave him a wan smile, and pulled out her stele to draw the portal rune.

Magnus wanted a drink and a nap. But more than that, he just wanted to get back to Alec.

* * *

Alec woke slowly, feeling groggy and incredibly weak, like someone had sucked the marrow from his bones and replaced it with air. His mouth was dry and cottony, and opening his eyes took more effort than he was okay with. Everything was fuzzy at first, but the swathe of colors seemed familiar, and gradually they coalesced into familiar decor. He was in Magnus's bedroom, in his bed.

Alec shifted, biting back a low moan as he squeezed his eyes shut again. What was wrong with him?

A piece of furniture squeaked.

"Alec?"

Firm fingers wrapped around his, and another hand settled on the side of his neck. He felt the well-known thrum of his parabatai.

"Alec, open your eyes."

Jace sounded worried, so Alec forced himself to oblige, prying his eyelids upward and blinking blearily.

"Wh-what happened?" he croaked.

Jace's expression darkened. "Nathaniel was the killer. He was draining life essences from his victims, and tried to do that to you. Luke got here just in time to stop him, and Magnus used his magic to heal you. Or, mostly, I guess. They went after Nathaniel."

Alec's brow pinched slightly as memory slowly returned. How he'd been growing more and more wary of the strange warlock before Nathaniel had abruptly turned on him.

He closed his eyes and finally let out a groan of self-reproach. "I shouldn't have included him in the investigation," he said hoarsely.

"This was not your fault," Jace replied sharply.

Alec sighed, but didn't argue; he knew he wouldn't get far when his brother had that tone. Alec focused on Jace, taking in his appearance which was even more haggard than it had been lately. And the haunted look in his eyes was a hundred times worse.

Alec swallowed hard. "That bad, huh?"

Jace's throat bobbed, and his hand still in Alec's tightened. "It felt like you were dying."

Alec grimaced. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to have to feel that." After he'd gone through it himself, he wouldn't wish the experience on anyone.

Jace stiffened, suddenly looking stricken as though he'd put that together, and Alec once again regretted his words.

"Jace…"

His parabatai pulled back, face ashen. "Alec, what happened at Lake Lyn…" Jace dropped his face into his hands as his shoulders started to shake. Alec tried to push himself up enough to reach out, but didn't make it far before Jace was looking at him again, a wild gleam in his eyes.

"I died," Jace blurted.

Alec gazed at him uncomprehendingly. "What?"

"Valentine killed me," Jace ground out. "And Clary asked the angel Raziel to bring me back."

Alec sank back against the pillows, stunned. Coming back from the dead, that was… And no wonder Jace had been so temperamental lately.

"Well, then thank the Angel," he said.

Jace shook his head and made a low growl in the back of his throat. "Alec, this is not something that- it's not natural."

"Doesn't matter. You're back and that's all I care about. I couldn't live without you."

Jace gave him a wan look. "You have Magnus now, Alec. You'd- you'd be okay."

Alec finally mustered the strength to prop himself up on his elbow and lean toward him. "You're my parabatai," he said earnestly. "I need both of you. So, please, don't keep pushing me away. Or Clary, or Izzy. We love you."

Jace dropped his gaze as though ashamed, and when he spoke, his voice was hushed. "I don't feel right, Alec. Not since I came back. What if something's wrong with me?"

"Then we'll figure it out," Alec immediately responded. "Together. That's what we do for each other."

A tear escaped to trail down Jace's cheek as he looked up again, and he surged forward to wrap Alec up in a fierce embrace. Alec tried to return it, but his strength lacked the fervor of his conviction. Still, Jace clung to him, and Alec let himself just rest in that space.

Until there was a commotion out in the living room followed by the bedroom door swinging open.

"Alec!" Izzy exclaimed, rushing around the other side of the bed.

"Hey," he said weakly, reaching an arm toward her. "I'm okay."

She clasped his fingers and squeezed, and Jace pulled back and helped him lie back down.

"Nathaniel?" Jace asked, that dark hint returning to his tone.

"In a cell at the Institute," Magnus replied, eyes locking with Alec's even though he was addressing Jace. Alec gave him a soft smile before turning serious.

"Nathaniel said something about stealing downworlder abilities so he'd be strong enough to protect himself in the coming war."

"But Valentine is dead," Clary argued. "The war is over."

"There will always be fanatics," Luke pointed out. "Most recently the Seelie Queen, who may still want to instigate conflict between the shadowhunters and Downworld. It never stops."

"No, it does not," Magnus spoke up gravely. "But neither shall we."

Luke nodded in agreement, then to Alec. "Glad to see you're doing better."

"I hear you're to thank for that," he replied, returning the nod.

The corner of Luke's mouth quirked. "Get some rest." He glanced at Jace with what appeared to be a flicker of concern, and then excused himself.

Izzy gave Alec a kiss on the forehead and said she should check in with the Institute. Jace flicked a look between Magnus and Alec before quietly backing out, Clary right behind him.

Once they were alone, Alec tried to get up, but Magnus came over and quickly pushed him back down.

"Take it easy, Alexander. You have nowhere you need to be right now other than recuperating."

Alec sighed; he hated being out of commission, especially with so much to deal with. But it did sound as though Izzy could wrap things up with Nathaniel.

Magnus took the chair Jace had been occupying. "I can't leave you alone for a single day, can I?"

Alec would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't starting to feel extremely sleepy. He tried to stay awake, but his eyelids began fluttering without his consent.

Magnus leaned forward and lightly kissed him, and the warmth and security was enough to banish the last lingering vileness from Nathaniel.

"Just rest," Magnus whispered, carding his fingers through Alec's hair. "Everything's fine now."

"Not quite," he murmured, exhaustion tugging him down. He still felt completely drained, and Jace was struggling with his own demons. "But it will be," Alec mumbled as he drifted off.

They'd all make sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all she wrote. For now, anyway. I've got another fic idea I'm still brainstorming but hope to write soon. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**


End file.
